Somewhere north of heaven
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Based on a song, but not a song Fic outright. Throttle and Charlie are on the Rocks, and it's not good, Can their friends help them out?
1. Somewhere north of heaven

I do not own the BMFM, I do not own the one line of song lyric it's from a country song Brooks & Dunn - South of Santa Fe. The title of this Fic is also taken from this song.

Somewhere north of heaven:

He was in one of his moods again, he felt like a soldier right now, and part of it disturbed him. He wanted to get up and get into trouble, but he'd been working so hard to end the war, he had not realised that the time spent fighting it would become his life, and he would have problems adjusting after.

He had been laying in bed with the radio on writing. He'd propped himself up on his pillow to get a better look around his small bedroom, which he now shared with Charlie, his girlfriend. She was a great release for him, she could help him get out of his moods and steady his mind. She was his rock and there was nothing more important than her in his life.

He sat back closing his eyes, he had not been listening to the radio it was just background static, but a line, a single line caught his attention.

-tattooed on my memory is the image of an angel's face-

He was struck by it and wrote it down in his journal, she was an angel to him, and she was tattooed on his memory. He would die before he could forget her. He wanted to make everything right with her.

They had gotten in a fight. A rather bad one, about the state of things at the garage, and the state of their relationship. He was trying to cool off, by giving her some space. She'd called him arrogant, he'd called her a maniac, a snake, and a crazy woman. He didn't mean it, he had said it out of anger. He loved her. Charlie was his girl, she was his life, and he would not have it otherwise.

"Throttle?" The door cracked open. Her mascara was running down her face, she had been crying. Throttle could feel his heart sink into he bottom of his chest. He was mortified at the way he behaved, and wished he could in that moment, take it all back. Anything to just see her smile.

"Yeah?" He sat up and got off the bed.

"You said some pretty hurt-full things, so... " She bit her lip. "I'm getting some things and I'm gonna go see Modo and Amy tonight." she looked down.

"Charlene." Throttle put his book down and was instantly upset. "I'm sorry I've been stressed out." He decided to stop making excuses. "If you think it's best, I'll give you some time... " He stepped past her. "Tell Modo and Amy I would like all of us, that means you too Charlie babe, to go to breakfast." He sighed looking down "I want to make this right."

The final statement tugged on her heart. She nodded without answering; after he had retreated down the hall she started packing a small overnight bag.

She would be staying at Modo and Amy's apartment above The Blind Pig, the bar Amy owned and ran. Throttle knew she still cared, if she was just not interested in fixing things, he didn't think she would let him know where she would be staying that night.

He plopped down on the couch in the living room and sighed removing his glasses and laying his head in his hands. He wanted to cry, but his eyes were bionic, and tear ducts just didn't exist in his eyes sockets anymore. His heart was crying, he could feel it sinking in his chest.

Charlie came down the hall and stood in the door way and looked at him quietly for a long time. She felt her heart break, and she hated herself for going. She wanted to stay; to wrap herself in his arms and forgive everything he had said. Point being she wanted to, fact being she was going to Modo and Amy's place.

Throttle looked up as he heard the screen door creek and she looked down at his feet. He sighed again and reached in his pocket for his phone. He pressed the speed dial and lifted the phone to his ear. "Modo, hey yeah it's me, I've really don it this time."

Charlie took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer. She looked down the stairs that lead up to the apartment and waited for the downstairs door to open. The door to the apartment opened wide and Modo opened his arms. She broke down, she started to cry, she felt terrible. She looked back at the entrance to the complex and sighed. Modo just stood and held her, he didn't say a word. He shot Amy a look and he shook his head.

"I'll put on some tea." Amy Turned into their small kitchen.

"Oh Modo, what is wrong with him?"

"I don't know Charlie ma'am, but I plan to find out." He pulled her in the apartment and shut the door locking it behind them. "sit down for a while."

"I love him terribly but I hate this..."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Amy said and walked over setting down small cups for when the tea was ready. Modo and Charlie glared at her. "Ok, so I'll just let you two talk." She set a hand on Modo's shoulder and gave him a quick kiss and retreated back into their kitchen.

Modo pulled Charlie over and held her, he honestly didn't know what to say. Charlie needed to understand Throttle, so she came to Modo, but even he was perplexed. "How about this?" Modo looked down at her. "I'm gonna go out and talk to him, pick up Ice cream on my way back." He sighed "I need to understand what happened from both of you apart, before tomorrow when we try to stick you in the same room." He smiled. "I do know this, he loves you, more than you might think." Modo took her hand in his. "Charlie Ma'am he's as upset as you right now."

"He didn't look it." She looked down "just depressed."

"He told me on the phone he wished he could cry." Modo said "He said it would make him feel more real."

"He can't cry?" Charlie scoffed "Tough guy."

"No," Modo blinked and leaned back. "It's just not possible, his eyes, are artificial, no tears ever."

She felt bad a moment, and then broke down into tears.

Amy brought in the tea and sat down next to her. "Come here doll." She opened her arms. "I'm here." she turned and took Amy's hands.

"Tell him I love him Modo." she looked into his eyes.

"No biggy." He stood, giving Amy a quick kiss and a wisper before finding his way out the door.

Throttle was sitting in his big leather chair. He was silent and holding his book. He had tried to read but he was just to distracted to do so. He wanted to get up and go over there and decided he would. He stood and grabbed his vest off the hook and turned to the door. Modo stood on the other side of the screen.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Modo asked pushing the door in and stepping inside.

"I was heading to your place." he said honestly. "I want to end this, this fight, this whatever it is..." He turned and paced a bit. "I just want her to come home."

"Bro, sit down." Modo said with a casual smile. Throttle complied and sat looking at his hands. "She told me to tell you she loves you." Throttle looked at him wanting some more, more of a sign. "She's just upset and needs a little cool down time... " Modo looked at him. "You need to chill out bro, you're gonna stress into injury if you arn't careful."

"I already did." Throttle looked at the wastebasket. Modo saw the bloody tissues.

"Nose bleed?" Modo looked at him.

"Yeah." Throttle sighed.

"You really need to calm down, those eyes of yours can hurt your sinus cavities." Throttle nodded at this.

"I know, I'm trying to stay calm I just need her so desperately right now."

"You know how to make it right bro." Modo sighed.

"Do you and Amy fight?" Throttle asked.

"All the time." he admitted "We got in a real bad one, because of my... well... my temper and all." Modo looked at the floor "my eye turned all red, I yelled, and she was afraid of me."

"How did you make it right?"

"I'm still trying to, that's part of it, took time with my wife, and now that she's gone..." Modo was going to say more but he was gearing up for more hurt for himself. " ...forgiveness takes time..." Modo smiled at him. "Amy and I are working on it, and if I can do it, Mars knows you can."

Throttle stood and looked at Modo. "I want to go see her."

"Good, because she's been looking over her shoulder waiting for you."

"Really?"

Modo just laughed slapping Throttle's shoulder with his metal arm "Come on bro lets patch this up."

Throttle rubbed his shoulder. "Ow... gonna have to patch me up."

To be continued later tonight


	2. where desert meets the sky

Where Desert meets the sky.

"Hey, we're here." Modo opened the door and pulled his keys from the lock. Amy was setting down popcorn in front of Charlie and smiled at the two.

"Hi boys." Amy smiled at the two. Charlie was quiet sitting on the couch, she wanted to look at him but didn't.

"Miss." Throttle smiled at her, his voice was small. He turned to the couch. "Charlie... I."

"Stop it." Amy handed him two root beers. "We're gonna sit down together and watch a movie. No talking about any of that right now." She smiled at Modo. "Now go sit down Throttle."

Modo walked past Throttle to Amy and smiled down at her thoughtfully. He reached up into her hair and smiled down at her. "I love ya."

"I love you too you big over grown cheese wheel." She smiled and kissed him.

"Is he here yet?"

"He'll be here in a few Modo." Amy smiled thoughtfully at him.

"Kay." Modo pushed Throttle into the living room. "The lady said take a seat." he smiled.

Throttle did as told and walked in and sat down by Charlie, he handed her the rootbeer and bit his lip. She reached over and took his hand. He looked up and the two sat in silence until the worst yelp in the world and the sound of a Motorcycle hit their ears.

"Vinnie." all four of them stated at once.

"and he is not alone." Amy pointed out the window. "my my... she's adorable."

Throttle looked up "Vinnie's with a girl?"

"Are you insane?" Amy turned to him. "you need to get a load of that Harley."

Throttle leaned over to the window and looked down, the bright red and black harley sat on the street. He sighed. "Great."

The night went rather smoothly the five of them watched an adventure movie, ate popcorn, and laughed.

"You know I think that he was an idiot for saving the girl." Vinnie pointed to the TV.

"Vinnie, that's the job." Throttle pulled Charlie as close as he could and looked into her eyes. "Save the girl." the statement was made directly for himself.

"Like hell," Vinnie turned and saw the two actually trying to make up. "Well you know, I wouldn't have done it."

"Vinnie you are a piece of work." Modo shook his head.

"Thanks I know, buff huh?" Vinnie smiled.

Amy Laughed at him. "Um not my type of mouse Vinnie sweetie."

"I see how it is..." Vinnie crossed his arms. "Big old tough old... just old."

Modo got a little upset at that. "Better watch it or Stoker won't be the only one calling you Pup."

"Please don't call me that." Vinnie whined.

Modo looked up at the clock. "Ok everybody out of my house." He stood. "It's late, I want to go to bed." He looked down at Amy.

"Fine, I'm just loving the scoreboard by myself if you want to know." Vinnie grabbed his keys and his jacket. "I'm gonna be by tomorrow for lunch."

"That's fine Vinnie we'll see you then." Amy smiled "Be careful on that thing will ya?"

"Yeah." Vinnie slipped into his jacket. "Promise." Vinnie slipped each of the girls a quick kiss on the cheek.

Throttle grabbed his Jacket and looked at Charlie with very longing eyes. "Would you like to go home?" he wanted to give her the option, they had not really talked and he still felt so guilty. He hurt.

"Ok." his ears twitched she had just said ok. He was thanking whatever God's watched over Earth.

"Ok." he repeated and grabbed her jacket and held it up for her to slide into.

"Be careful bro." Modo sighed and looked at Charlie "and take it easy on him will ya?"

The group exchanged hugs and made their goodbyes. Throttle lead the way out to the half ton pick up that he and Charlie owned. He opened her door and let her in, closing it behind her. He shut his eyes tight giving a last prayer and he turned and walked around the front of the truck and hopped up.

"I am sorry." Charlie started to get upset again.

"For what?" Throttle turned and took her hand. "I am the one who yelled at you, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I swear it will never happen again."

"Throttle, lets just work on it... ok?" she squeezed his hand. "We'll figure it out."

"Ok." he said quietly putting his keys into the ignition. "Lets just get home, I don't want to do anything but hold you." He needed both hands, one to stear and one to shift, but his tail, it was wrapped around Charlie's left hand. She held it and was using her thumb to rub across it, it felt so velvety to her.

"Throttle?" They had come to a stop sign.

"Eh yea?" Throttle looked both ways and slowly pulled the truck around.

"I love you... I do." His tail tightened around hers.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." He stated and kept his eyes on the road.

"Modo said you can't cry?" This came out of left field.

"Not really no." He said keeping his eyes on the road. "The servos that help my eyes move around in the socket are well, were tear ducts should be." He took another left and pulled the truck into their driveway, he reached up hitting the garage door button. "So I'll never cry again, the servos also spill back into my sinus cavities. So when I get, upset, I tend to get nosebleeds, due to stress on the empty duct and stress on the cavity."

"That sounds serious." he stopped the truck and put it in park.

"Nah, I'm use to it." he opened his door. "We need to make sure to lock the garage, we don't want raccoons getting in here anymore."

"Ok." Throttle put the garage door down and pulled Charlie to him. "Don't go anywhere tonight, don't leave me."

"Never." Throttle leaned down and sealed her word with a solid and passionate kiss. They let go of one another long enough to lock the garage and make their way into the house. Things would be better from here on out for the two.

The lone biker sat on the street and watched the two enter the house. He scoffed under his helmet and turned driving off down the road.

the end.

South of Santa Fe - Brooks & Dunn

Where the rain don't fall and the grass dont grow

The older part of New Mexico

I drifted into town one day

And stumbled in on a lost cafe

Shades were pulled and the door was locked

Something made me knock

Time stood still when she opened the door

I didn't know where I was anymore

And we were lost in each other's eyes

Where loneliness meets paradise

Something in my heart broke free

Blowing wind as the tumbleweed

Somewhere north of heaven

Where eagles fear to fly

Where the sun burns hot as the devil's gate

The desert meets the sky

Tattooed on my memory is the image of an angels face

North of heaven, south of Santa Fe

Bad news tends to travel fast

I was running from my past

I left her when the morning broke

Truth is I never let her go

I'm still running free

But in my heart I'll always be

Somewhere north of heaven

Where eagles fear to fly

Where the sun burns hot as the devil's gate

The desert meets the sky

Tattooed on my memory is the image of an angels face

North of heaven, south of Santa Fe

North of heaven, south of Santa Fe


End file.
